Lever le voile
by AngelScythe
Summary: Le mystère entour toujours le célèbre L. Suite à cette chaîne qu'il a accrochée à son poignet. Raito se voit obliger de prendre une douche avec L. Et ses pensées partent en vrac.


_**Lever le voile.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : RyuuzakiXRaito.

Dislcaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-chan selon une de ses demandes. Et aussi à Le Rossignol Gris. Bonne anniversaire.

* * *

Raito s'étira, rester devant un ordinateur toute la journée c'était assez gênant. Il avait comme des crampes un peu partout.

Cela faisait un jour à présent qu'il portait cette menotte longue qui le maintenait à L. Un long jour, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. C'était le but, lui direz-vous. Mais cela le gênait, il devait bien l'avouer. C'était quelque chose de particulièrement…agaçant, oui, c'était le mot juste.

A bien y penser, il se retenait d'aller au toilette depuis qu'il était lié de la sorte au jeune détective. Il était plus que gêné de devoir faire ce genre de chose devant un autre homme. Qui plus est de celui qui semblait avoir son âge, puisqu'ils étaient en cours ensemble à l'Université et il ne voyait certainement pas un génie de la trempe de L avoir doublé une seule fois dans sa vie.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur. L'adolescent lui jeta un bref regard qui semblait à vue d'œil à peine intéressé par celui qui était de peu son aîné. En fait, ses pensées étaient plutôt en train de s'interroger du pourquoi du comment il devait être menotté à lui. Pourquoi il le prenait pour Kira et surtout pourquoi diantre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de petit regard.

Non, il devait se ressaisir. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, même s'il s'avérait avoir pas mal de problème d'hormone, il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir des envies envers un garçon. Puisqu'il en était lui-même un.

Il sentit la menotte être un peu tirée. Il lança un regard surpris à celui qui se faisait nommer Ryuuzaki. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui fallut qu'un centième de seconde que, même s'il avait hoché la tête, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouter ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Je t'ai dis que j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Raito baissa les yeux, pourquoi est-ce que cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire ? Pourquoi c'était une idée à laquelle il avait envie de dire oui dans l'immédiat. Mais il devait rester calme et stoïque.

-Il y a moyen que je reste dehors ?

- Négatif ! Répondit L.

Ouf, il allait donc pouvoir observer son corps qui lui semblait déjà divin. Il baissa un peu la tête, pourvu que ses joues ne deviennent pas rouge, il n'avait aucunement envie que le brun ne puisse se douter de ses intentions lubriques.

Raito se leva et il suivit L jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Pas moyen de faire autrement. Le brun clair sentit une boule dans sa gorge à l'idée de prendre une douche avec lui puis de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Il devait se calmer, ne pas penser à mal, ne pas transparaître ses émotions et surtout empêcher la tension de gagner son bas-ventre et ses reins car une fois nu il ne pourrait plus le cacher.

Sans gêne, L prit des habits lui appartenant et appartenant à son compagnon de chambre. Ce dernier était toujours plongé et dans ses pensées et dans l'occupation de garder le contrôle de son corps et ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid tiré contre son poignet, il comprit qu'il était tant de se rendre dans la salle de bain où il devrait encore plus contrôler son corps qui lui jouait des tours. Mais il n'avait plus trop le choix maintenant. L'avait-il déjà eut depuis que cette menotte était à son poignet ? Il ne pensait pas.

Le brun, remarquant qu'il était tendu, lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-C'est la première fois aussi que je prends une douche avec un autre garçon, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement ! Annonça L avec son visage redevenu impassible.

-Mais j'ai une question Ryuuzaki…

-Hm ? Questionna L en passant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on se déshabille avec ses menottes.

Le brun sortit une clé de la poche. Raito plissa les yeux, il ne pourrait jamais prendre la clé là, car L le sentirait. Et puis, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir se détacher si ce n'est que la situation était gênante.

L déverrouilla sa menotte, retira son haut, tout en tenant la menotte pour que Raito ne puisse s'enfuir si l'idée lui venait. Il remit ensuite le métal froid autour de son poignet puis retira celle de Raito, déjà près à le rattraper avec sa main toute proche.

Le brun clair déglutit difficilement en regardant cette main puis ce torse alléchant et il ôta son haut. Il eut à peine le temps de rabaisser son bras qu'il entendit un clic très significatif. Ils ne pourraient décidément pas prendre sa douche seul. Et s'il avait envie de voir le corps de L nu, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il puisse se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas un simple universitaire bien sage et qui n'avait pas de pensée aussi perverse qu'il avait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit à L qu'il retirait son pantalon. Il détourna le regard directement. Il ne pouvait pas repousser cette douche, se sentant déjà suffisamment sale de ne pas avoir put en profiter pendant cinquante jours.

Il lui tardait donc de se glisser sous en jet d'eau bien chaude et agréable. Il retira donc son pantalon et son caleçon. Il tourna un peu la tête pour observer l'autre. Il observa d'abord son visage qu'il voyait de profil pis fit glisser ses yeux le long de son coup, glissant sur la clavicule puis observant les contours de son épaule et descendant le long des bras, s'attardant sur le poignet.

Ensuite, son regard passa d'abord sur son fessier ferme et agréable au regard, ses yeux repassèrent devant, observant dès lors sa fierté. Il redressa rapidement le regard en remarquant que le brun tournait la tête vers lui.

Il détourna rapidement le visage avant de se glisser dans la douche dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était assez spacieuse, ainsi ils ne seraient collés l'un à l'autre, tant mieux. Il avait déjà l'impression que le feu grimpait dans ses reins.

Se calmer, il devait se calmer. Il tendit le bras, frôlant ainsi par la même occasion le brun. Il baissa la tête au cas où ses joues se colorent de roses. Il alluma l'eau chaude, dieu que c'était agréable ce jet d'eau.

Automatiquement, il se calma et le feu s'apaisa. Il observa L qui se savonnait avec cet air ennuyé bien propre à lui. Raito essaya de se calmer. Il attrapa le savon et se lava à son tour, sans regarder ce corps d'apollon. Oui, se calmer, c'était ça qu'il devait faire, ne pas penser à L, ne pas penser à le regarder.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de se laver, tout comme L, il fut bien content de pouvoir se rhabillé et penser à autre chose que ce corps de rêve.


End file.
